


The Petals that Drifted

by MinervaDescent



Series: Fragments of Defiance [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Expect OOC-ness, F/M, Featuring Our Golden Trash King, His Amnesiac Mongrel, What am I doing?, YOROKOBE Y'ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: It's not fair.Senpai, you won with that, admittedly disgusting servant.But...You don't deserve to be erased.So, don't you worry your pretty little head.BB-chan's got one last trick up her sleeve!Tune in ♥!





	The Petals that Drifted

Drifting in water, with the numbers of the Moon Cell surrounding my slowly deleting body, I blink my eyes close. 

It was a good run… 

I smile one last time. 

Sorry Gilgamesh...Guess this is it. 

_I want to be with you..._

And then… 

I am no more. 

* * *

I stand there and watch as she fades away. 

My Master… 

“Could you be any more stupid, Moon Cell? There’s no reason the winner should disappear on achieving perfect victory! If you have no need for her, then I’ll take her!” 

And yet… 

“What is this…” I grit my teeth, as no matter what I try, the Moon Cell does not let me take her. 

“Senpai…” 

What? I turn and face the rogue AI. How, when we defeated her, is she still around. 

“BB-chan still has a few last tricks up her sleeve,” she smiles. The black and purple air of deletion surrounds her. 

“I was able to duplicate myself and hide directly beneath White Sakura’s data. Like using a radio signal to hide a communications line...Of course it didn’t last long before I was found, but, this moment was all I needed to see Senpai again.” 

BB closes her eyes and looking at Hakuno’s nearly faded body. 

“Because Senpai kept that little piece, those bits of memory...this is the most I can do,” she closes her eyes. 

Hakuno’s skirt pocket begins to glow pink and sakura petals begin to fill up the place and surround my body. 

“Moon Cancer, what are you doing,” I ask, taking a step back. 

BB is breathing hard and tapping her foot in the air as she stares at me with jealousy in her eyes. Oh please, many have stared at me with those same eyes. 

“Senpai’s wish from her heart...was to be with you,” she states. 

“I can’t fight the Moon Cell’s deletion outright...I, however, can mitigate it. Going out of bounds of the Moon Cell’s deletion is possible for me,” her body is starting to break down. 

Turning back to Hakuno’s body, she is no longer glowing gold but a cherry blossom pink. The fragments of deletion have become sakura petals. 

“Time for BB-chan’s final trick ♥!” 

She brings her hand out and takes a bow. The sakura petals begin to swarm around me frantically. Hakuno’s body is completely gone now. Dissolved completely into the very petals that surround me. 

“You..!” 

I turn to look at her. 

Her head is the only thing that remains now, tears running down her face, she smiles. 

“Senpai, she...no you most likely know. This is BB-chan! Goodnight everyone ♥!” 

She disintegrates into black particles. 

I can feel myself becoming lighter. Looking down I see my bottom half has become sakura petals. As the rest of my breaks down, I wonder… 

Master… 

No, Hakuno… 

What was your exact wish? 

I feel only my head left. 

What have you done...my...mon...grel… 

* * *

The vortex of sakura petals coalesce into one force. Surrounded by water and data, the petals begin to spin more and more. They shine with a great pink glow and finally when the glow blinds the sight of any who would gaze upon it, it shoots up. Higher and higher it climbs within the digital space until it pauses. 

Burning bright, shining like a great pink star, the petals break apart. Spreading across the watery atmosphere, the bright shards of light begin to vanish. 

Two lives will forever be entwined, knowingly and unknowingly, until the end of time. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What in the holy hell am I doing? Gonna tell you guys right now, I'm flying blind. Like I don't even have the main story for this series in writing yet. L. M. A. O. But, but y'all are keeping this ship alive. 
> 
> Word of warning: I am a visual person and I like to write as I visualize what is happening. So my writing reflects that. So if there's anything up with my writing style(?) tell me please.
> 
> First I would like to thank these authors for inspiring me to write this. So shout out to FuwaFuwaMedb, Pryotra, Kingpaganmin and red_mage0874 for keeping this ship in the ocean and from sinking. 
> 
> In others news: 
> 
> FGO has started it's Fate/Extra CCC event and I can't play it cause my ass is drowning in Okeanos. I hope to make it to the event with a week left. (I most likely won't make it.) 
> 
> If anyone wants to add me, here's my code:
> 
> IGN: Aria  
> Code: 877,686,902
> 
> \- MinervaDescent
> 
> a.k.a. Zasshu #unknown


End file.
